Just Visiting
by PandasKill
Summary: Rin, trying to finish his homework, faces an even more tedious task, trying to get Mephisto to leave him alone!


Just Visiting

It was late in the afternoon. The sky looked to be preparing itself to turn into the dark blackness that was night. A few stars could be seen in the distance, glimmering like one would imagine the fairies in fantasy novels would.

It was truly a peaceful sight, yet a certain navy-haired exorcist in training was oblivious to the beauteous sight painted outside the open window of his dorm room. One could blame this on the young man's boorish personality, yet this time it was not due his uncouth disposition, but rather the huge textbooks, and large quantities of crumpled paper that littered the desk before him.

"Damn you, Onii-san!"

Yes, Rin Okumura was having trouble with the demon pharmacology homework assigned by his admittedly more mature, yet younger brother Yukio. Said younger brother was out on formal exorcist business, so begging his sibling for answers like usual was out the question. Nope, Rin was going to have to accomplish this on his own.

"Argh! I wonder what would happen if I tried to turn this all in late," Rin asked himself as he crumpled up a piece of notebook paper decorated with perfunctory scribbles, and writing.

Sighing, the indolent teen moved away from the wooden desk crowded with his work, and unhurriedly walked towards his plain bed located in the corner of the tiny room. Sitting down on the bed he combed his pale, thin fingers through his thick shadowy hair.

Rin had made the decision to forget about the assignment that needed to be completed by the next day in favor of going to bed. It wasn't the first time he'd shown up to class without having finished his homework. Besides, Bon was the smart one in class, not him.

Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for rest. He wasn't going to worry. Sleep made everything better.

"RIN-KUN!"

"Gah!" Rin shot up from bed, and searched for the source of the raucous noise with livid cobalt eyes. The sight of Mephisto, the bane of his existence, standing before him with what one would describe as a shit-eating grin on his pale leering face greeted Rin.

"What the hell do you want, you creepy jerk?!"

Smirking, the older man strode over to the chair situated before Rin's desk and plopped himself down in it rather ungracefully. He raised a delicate hand to his classy mauve goatee, and began to stroke it languidly.

"I was just taking a little stroll when I got hit with the marvelous idea to go and visit my favorite person, Rin-kun!"

Rin let out a low growl. His face took on a furious appearance. "B-But I was asleep!"

" I know~! That's why I woke you up!"

"Get out of here! Get out of my room," the teen hollered while throwing the soft pillow on the bed behind him at the plum-haired nuisance. Of course it did no damage to the headmaster of True Cross Academy due to it only bouncing off his head.

" Oh! Pillow fights! You're so much fun!"

Mephisto rocketed out his chair to the pillow laying on Yukio's bed on the opposite corner of the room. He proceeded to pick it up and aim it at Rin. "Let me try!"

It took only seconds before it made contact with Rin's stomach rather forcefully. Rin could only glare with rage at Mephisto. He quickly made his way over to his once forgotten desk and began throwing all his textbooks at the older man who appeared to take joy in having to dodge all the heavy objects the teen was sending his way. Before Rin knew it he was out of books, papers, and utensils. Making an unwise decision, Rin took the chair situated at his desk, and raised it high above his head, preparing to send it in Mephisto's direction. He was so focused on this task that he was not aware of door to his room opening slowly.

"Onii-san," a foreign voice called out from the now open doorway. " What are you doing?!"

Rin glanced to his side, and was met with a look of disbelief on his brother, Yukio's, face.

"Why is our room a mess, Onii-san? I was sure you were doing your homework while I was away."

Dropping the chair, and trying to come out his shocked stupor, Rin's mouth opened and closed wordlessly like a goldfish until a flood of sound escaped from his throat. " Y-Yukio! Mephisto came here while I was just minding my own business. He was being all jerky, a-and I just got so angry…"

"Rin. Please stop lying. Mephisto isn't even here"

Shocked, Rin looked over across the room, and could only gape at what he didn't see. Yes, the room was littered with paper, textbooks, and other miscellaneous objects, but the academy's headmaster was not present. He then glanced to the open window in front of his desk. The darned idiot must have made his escape before Yukio even stepped into the room.

" Mephisto!"

Walking into the room, Yukio just shook his head at his crazy older brother. Perhaps all the work he'd been assigning to his student's lately was getting to them. He'd be sure to lighten the load after this event.

"Oh, Onii-san, just get some rest."


End file.
